4400fandomcom-20200214-history
Episode:Graduation Day
| image = Graduation Day.jpg | caption = | season = Three | number = 306 | airdate = 9 Jul 2006 | writer = Craig Sweeny | director = Aaron Lipstadt | previous = | next = }} Synopsis Tom enters NTAC and meets Diana. Diana escorts Tom into a holding cell where Isabelle is waiting in an orange jumpsuit. Diana tells Tom to inject Isabelle with the syringe given to him in “Gone”. Tom at first hesitates, then injects Isabelle, making her scream. Tom then awakens on his bed with several documents surrounding him; it was a dream. Inside his apartment Shawn, still in a delusional paranoid state from the previous episode “Gone”, has cut his hands in several places in search of a “bug”. Outside in the 4400 Center’s gardens Maia and Amy Paspalis are chasing each other, running through the bushes Maia crashes into Shawn and falls to the ground and begins crying in pain. Shawn attempts to comfort Maia stating he can help, he takes her hand and begins to heal her, Maia’s face begins to go blue, as if losing life (rivaling the effect shown in “Pilot”), Amy Paspalis tells him to let her go as he is hurting her, shouting for help two security officers arrive and pull Shawn away from Maia. Shawn confused walks backwards stating he was healing her, making her better. Alana talks to a 4400, Todd Barstow, she tells him about her ability and what she does there, at the 4400 Center, Alana tells him he can meet the brother he never knew due to his abduction and develop a relationship with him. Todd replies to Alana, stating he does not wish to cause any offense, but “Maybe you should help yourself” – Todd tells her she has a sadness, “I guess rage would be the best word”, inside of her, he recounts Alana’s past to her, stating that it is because of what happened to her son and husband, Billy and Paul, years previous. Isabelle is packing Shawn’s clothes when Matthew Ross enters the room, he asks what she is doing, Isabelle replies to him “I’m packing Shawn’s stuff; I’m taking him out of that hospital.” – Matthew attempts to get Isabelle to stop what she is doing; Isabelle states she will find the person hurting Shawn and make him stop. Matthew recounts to Isabelle that she has a purpose, a job to do; he tells her to state her “job”, Isabelle states to him “I’m supposed to eliminate the 4400.” – Isabelle says goodbye to Matthew who replies that he can not allow her to do this as she is not ready to be on her own. Isabelle turns and Matthew drops to his knees, with his eyes welling with blood he falls flat to the ground, dead. Isabelle calls a sleeping Richard, Isabelle tells Richard that she has found out who is making Shawn schizophrenic, Daniel Armand, Richard asks Isabelle where she is and that if she knows where Daniel Armand is that they should tell NTAC. At NTAC having intercepted the phone call between Isabelle and Richard they head out to the location where Isabelle has stated Daniel Armand is to Richard. Inside a lock-up in an undisclosed location Shawn is screaming in a fanatic state, Isabelle states to Daniel, seated on a chair that he better not be hurting him. Moments later Shawn “wakes-up” from his paranoid state, Armand begins to taunt Isabelle, she tells him that she did not kill them; all she did was turn their abilities against them. Outside the building Isabelle and Shawn are in NTAC begin to arrive, Diana remarks that if they encounter any resistance to not hesitate to use deadly force. Richard arrives shortly after NTAC, he negotiates with Tom and Diana for him to go in and try to get them to come out peacefully. At the 4400 Center after having being released from custody due to lack of evidence Isabelle returns to her room for some time alone, inside her room she discovers Tom is there, sat at her desk, Tom tells her to shut the door as they need to talk. Tom tells her that some people want him to kill her, and he would like to know why. He recounts to her what he was told by the woman from the future, Sarah, in the episode “Gone”. Isabelle sits at her desk with her wrist out, she tells Tom she will not move, Tom grabs her and holds the needle ready to inject it into her, he relents, stating “No. Not yet, not until I’m sure.” Isabelle enters the Haspel Corporation building; she heads to the desk and tells the receptionist she has a meeting with Dennis Ryland. Cast and Characters * Joel Gretsch as Tom Baldwin * Jacqueline McKenzie as Diana Skouris * Mahershalalhashbaz Ali as Richard Tyler * Conchita Campbell as Maia Skouris * Garret Dillahunt as Matthew Ross * Megalyn Echikunwoke as Isabelle Tyler * Samantha Ferris as Nina Jarvis * Patrick Flueger as Shawn Farrell * Karina Lombard as Alana Mareva * Kavan Smith as Jed Garrity * Jody Thompson as Devon Moore * Erica Carroll as Corporate Receptionist * Deni DeLory as Center Physician * Danny Dorosh as Zachary Gidlund * Ulla Friis as Jane Nance * Kurt Fuller as Keane Driscoll * Carter Jenkins as Todd Barstow * Rob LaBelle as Dr. Nicholas Clayton * Emilio Salituro as Jorge Molina * Julia Tortolano as Amy Paspalis * Ian Tracey as Daniel Armand Back to Season Three Category:Season Three Episodes